Existing Long-Term Evolution (LTE) systems use relatively low radio frequencies, such as frequencies in bands below 5 GHz. 5th-Generation (5G) systems are able to use an extended range of frequency bands compared to LTE, such as bands in the 30-300 GHz spectrum. Radio communications using the higher frequency 5G bands can support higher data speeds, but also have disadvantages compared to the lower frequency LTE bands. Specifically, radio signals in the higher frequencies have shorter range and are more easily blocked by physical objects.